The Marriage
by xoannabeth
Summary: Derek Souza is the CEO of one of the largest companies on the east coast. Chloe Saunders is his assistant. Originally born in Europe, Derek discovers his visa is about to expire. Desperate to stay in the states and become the President of his father's company, Derek comes up with a plan to offer Chloe eight million dollars to marry him. (AH/AU, rated T for now.)
1. Somewhere a Clock is Ticking

_**I have to thank my beautiful friend Jess for helping me bring this idea to paper...er, Internet. That blank white page can be intimidating! A reminder – this story is AU/AH. Let the reading begin!**_

**somewhere a clock is ticking**

Chloe's fingers drummed on her desk as she waited for the clock to tell her it was six. Her eyes glanced to large french doors of the conference room. It had been nearly three hours since her boss had went in for a meeting that was only supposed to be one hour. As his assistant, Chloe shared hours with him, which meant if he stayed longer so did she.

Derek Souza was the CEO of his father's company, almost on the verge of owning it.

The doors of the conference room flew open, slamming shut. He walked right past her desk into his office, also slamming that door. Her fingers instinctively went to the phone, about to ask if he was okay but she stopped herself. _He's barely gave a damn about me, why should I give a damn about him?_, she thought. She gathered her things and started to make her way to the elevator.

"Chloe. I'd like to talk to you." Derek's deep voice echoed from his office. She sighed. This always happened when she was ready to leave. She dropped her bags on her desk and walked into his office.

Chloe hadn't landed this job simply because Derek enjoyed her presence. Their fathers were close and Derek's father, Kit, had given her the job when she was fresh out of college. Derek, at the time, was blowing through assistants almost daily and Kit knew Chloe would be the only one to handle him. Kit was constantly encouraging Derek to be kind to Chloe but he simply didn't know _how. _With such a warm and kind father Chloe had no idea how Derek could turn out so cold.

Derek's office was rarely something Chloe was able to see but every time she did she was amazed at how beautiful it was. The focal point of the room was this one wall made out windows. The furnishings in the office were picked out by a professional interior designer who based the furniture on her conversations with Derek. There wasn't much color in the office, mostly blacks, whites, and grays. The only thing Derek had requested was his bookcase filled with physics and mathematics books.

"Is there anything else you need? I was just about to leave." Chloe tried to soften the edge in her voice.

Derek was at his desk, his long fingers typing away furiously. When he saw his assistant he looked up which surprised Chloe. "Sorry. Yes, I do need something from you."

She not-so-patiently waited for his explanation.

He raised a brow at her annoyed expression but continued anyway. "As you are aware, I was born in Europe. I wasn't fortunate to be born in the states as my brother. I got a letter last week informing me that my visa will expire on my twenty-fifth birthday. I have less than a month to stay in this country unless I somehow am granted immunity."

Chloe frowned. She knew he was born in another country but was never aware he was here on a visa. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm asking you to marry me." His voice was completely calm and completely different from what a normal man would sound like proposing.

"What?" Chloe was sure she had heard him wrong, or rather she was _hoping _she heard him wrong.

He stood, arm extended, fingers stretched towards her. "Wait! Don't leave." She hadn't realized she had started to move back towards the door. "Please, don't say anything no just yet. Just...just think about it."

His voice was desperate and his green eyes seemed to glow with that same feeling.

"Why me?" She asked. "You're the CEO of one of the most successful companies on the east coast. Any woman would be jumping at the chance to marry you."

Derek stepped closer to her, fingers twitching as if he wanted to touch her. "You're aren't like those women, Chloe. You're different."

She raised a brow.

His right hand grasped hers, almost awkwardly. But after a moment, it almost felt nice. "No, no. You're smart. You're–"

"Don't. I'm sorry, Derek. I can't marry you. I won't." She really hoped her words sounded sincere but as she heard herself they sounded spiteful.

He dropped his hand roughly and in an instant his entire demeanor changed. He was now the Derek Souza everyone was used to seeing. Cold and harsh. "I was hoping we could do this the easy way."

"Easy way?"

He chuckled. "I almost forgot how innocent you are." He made sure she was looking into his eyes. "You will lose your job here. I will pay of any person who dare try and stop me. As much as I would hate lying to my father, I'd do it. He will have no choice but to believe everyone. I will ruin your reputation, Chloe Saunders. You will never get another job in New York City if you don't agree to this."

Chloe was suddenly, and understandably, outraged. She didn't whether she wanted to kick him in the shins or cry. Crying was a higher possibility. She tried mustering up any courage left in her body. "You wouldn't do that."

His face grew darker. "I think you've underestimated what I'm capable of." With those words, he went back to his desk, back to typing away furiously.

_I think I have_, she thought.

_**Whew, first chapter down! Reviews are everything. Please take some time and tell me what you think!**_


	2. Where Not to Look for Freedom

"_**where not to look for freedom"**_

**by: xoannabeth**

Chloe hadn't bothered to check her email yet. She knew what she would see. A few emails confirming that Derek would attend meetings, banquets, dinners. And then the one she really _really _didn't want to see: Derek's email. She avoided the envelope icon on her phone but once the clock hit ten she couldn't avoid Derek's phone calls.

After almost seven rings, she answered.

"Come into the office." He said in his usual harsh, deep tone.

"Is that any way to talk to the woman you just proposed to?"

"A _business _proposal, Chloe. Remember that. I ask nothing of you expect to marry me so I can stay in the states."

"It's not just that easy, you know that? There are people that will interview us, make sure that this..." she struggled for a word.

"Arrangement?" He offered. "I've got that covered. Just please, come down to the office. You don't have to work today but I need to talk to you."

Her reply came with zero hesitation. "No."

"Excuse me?"

"This is not just a business arrangement. It's marriage. And I don't know about you, but that means something to me. You want to talk? Come to my apartment. You know where it is."

She hung up the phone.

"Oh my God. Why, Chloe? Why, why, why did you say that?" She started to pace then realized how messy her apartment was. If Derek didn't show up himself, he'd send someone to physically drag Chloe out of her apartment and into his office. "I have to clean." She looked down at tank top and shorts she wore to bed. "And change."

She spent the next twenty minutes cleaning furiously. With Chloe's hours she rarely had time to have a real life, much less spend her time cleaning her tiny apartment. When she heard the knock at her door she swore her heart was going to beat itself out of her own chest.

The walk to the door felt like hours. _Is this how it will feel like walking down the aisle? _With a deep breath, she opened the door.

To Chloe's surprise, Derek stood at her doorstep.

"I didn't think you were going to show," she said.

"I wasn't."

"Okay...well, you can come in."

She directed him to the dining nook and desperately tried to calm her ruby cheeks as she realized she hadn't changed out her pajamas.

"I've never been here before." Derek said.

"You're my boss."

He looked at her with a brow raised. "Your boss of two years, isn't it odd I've never seen where you lived?" He didn't wait for her answer. "I think it'd be best if we'd talk."

She handed him a mug filled with black coffee. "How long will we be married?"

"A year or two."

Her heart felt like it was going to beat its way through her chest. "A _year or two_?"

"Our marriage will only ensure that I stay in the states and can immediately apply for my green card."

His voice was calm and strong, the same tone she's seen him use in meetings. She was once again reminded that this was business. She asked what else she needed to know.

"You'll have to attend all public, social events with me, starting next week. I'll provide clothes, jewelery, shoes, whatever women wear to those things. You will also have to watch everything you do. Where you go, who you see, what you wear, what you eat. Being a CEO, I'm watched, which means whoever I'm involved with is also watched. There will be a few charities you will have to attend, here and there, by yourself. Your image has to be clean. Is there anything I need to know now about your past?"

Chloe shook her head, still trying to digest this information.

He nodded and leaned back in his chair. "Good. We'll also need to meet a few times a week to get to know each other. Both of us will be question on the validity of our marriage and if we know nothing about each other, there's no doubt I'll be deported. The day after our divorce, eight million dollars will be wired into your account. In installments, of course."

"Oh, and one more thing before I have to leave," he said. "You're fired. I can't have you working for me and be my wife."

Chloe's anger flared and she was relieved that she could finally let some of her feelings out. "What? No! I will not stop my life for you."

"You're getting paid eight million dollars." He pointed out, as if it was the most reasonable thing he's ever said.

"It's not worth changing every aspect of my life."

"Oh, it'll happen anyway, Chloe. As I told you, if you don't agree to this you won't have a job with me...or with anyone."

_**two days later**_

"We don't talk walk-ins," the young waitress said as Chloe walked into the fancy restaurant.

Chloe decided to ignore her tone and answered calmly. "I'm meeting someone."

The girl looked up from her phone, gave Chloe a once-over, and smacked her gum. "I don't think so." She looked back at her phone.

Chloe opened her mouth but her words were cut short when she felt a hand rest on her lower back.

"She's with me," a deep voice said. Chloe looked up to see Derek.

The waitress looked up from her phone and spit out her gum. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Souza. Right this way."

The restaurant was quite intimate. Lighting was dim, roses and candles sat in the middle of every table. The waitress led them into a separate room towards the back of the restaurant. Two long rectangular tables sat on both sides of the room covered in candles. Derek walked forward and pulled out Chloe's chair from the small circular table in the middle of the room.

"We don't need menus," he said to the waitress. "Order two of tonight's special."

"I'm not a child, Derek. I can order my own food." Chloe said as the waitress left.

Of course, he ignored her. "You'll have to change your name to Souza. It would be incredibly suspicious if you kept Saunders." He didn't wait for any response. "I was thinking next week for the ceremony. I've hired a planner."

"I could have at least seen a menu." Chloe said, acting as if she completely ignored what he just said. She knew it would piss him off but hell, it was fun.

Derek stood and without a word, he left the room. A moment later stormed back in and slammed a menu in front of her. "There's your damn menu, you're still getting the special."

The meal was eaten mostly in silence, they talked about the wedding and what to expect from the government. During their meal the waitress walked in and left a bottle of champagne and two glasses on the table. Derek poured the glasses and handed one to Chloe. "A celebratory drink?"

She gladly took the alcohol.

He reached into his pocket and slid a small box over to her. The engagement ring was simple with a double twisted band and round cut pink morganite stone resting in the middle.

"Wow." She went to put the ring on.

Derek reached over and put the ring on her left finger. When Chloe looked at him he said, "No woman should have to put on her own engagement ring." He raised his glass. "Congratulations.

Author's note: _**I didn't plan on posting this soon but I rushed my process a little due to such kind reviews! Please review and check out my other stories if you can! I love you all! -AB**_


	3. For Tonight You're Only Here To Know

"_**for tonight you're**_

_**only here to know"**_

**by: xoannabeth**

Chloe exhaled. She tried ignoring how she truly felt about her situation. Really, it was killing her. This was everything she has been against her entire life. When she has been bullied or pressured before, she always stood her ground and walked away. But this..._Derek, _it felt different. As his fiance, she had no idea how to react to him anymore. His rare kind moments and the usual harshness of him.

_The champagne had mellowed the newly engaged twosome. They were leaning back in their chairs, sipping their glasses, and smiling. They weren't actually talking about anything funny but the air seemed calm and wonderful._

"_Why did you let your father hire me?" Chloe asked suddenly. Derek raised a brow. "I mean, it's obvious we aren't a good match."_

"_Believe or not, I do enjoy you...sometimes." He said, a small smile playing at his lips._

"_We argue constantly," she reminded him._

_His smile grew. "I said sometimes."_

_She smiled back. "Do you really think this will work?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Would it be so bad if you went back to Europe?"_

"_Yes." _

_His tone changed and he straightened. He grabbed the dessert menu and thumbed through it. "Would you like dessert?"_

"_Derek..." Chloe said, sitting up in her seat as well._

"_Hmm?"_

"_You're bleeding."_

_He looked at her and for a brief moment, Chloe swore she saw fear in his eyes. But as quick as it appeared, that fear was gone. He grabbed the napkin and wiped the blood away._

"_Are you okay?" She asked._

"_Yes," he snapped harshly. "I'll order you the cheesecake."_

She breathed out again and attempted to straighten the wrinkles in her dress. Derek offered to buy her a new dress but she declined, saying she had dresses. Of course, her dresses weren't fancy enough for the company's annual banquet. She chose a simple red dress and paired it with the fanciest jewelry and shoes she could find in her closet.

She drove herself to the hotel. It was a prestigious hotel known for it's beautiful landscape, amazing parties, breath-taking views, and expensive price tags. After hesitantly handing off her car to the sixteen-year-old valet boy, she found Derek at the valet booth.

As he fiddled with his phone she looked him over. Attempting to asses his mood, predict which Derek she'd see tonight.

Her phone buzzed in her tiny purse.

A text from Derek. **What are you doing? I don't bite.**

"Maybe not," she said, "but you do bark."

She elbowed past him, pushed through the doors, and walked into the hotel, not bothering to look back to see if he was following her.

It was a matter of seconds before Derek caught up with her. He didn't say anything, though, just allowed her to stew in her anger.

"Uncle Derek!" A little boy with blond hair and big brown eyes used his tiny legs to catapult himself into Derek's arms.

"Uncle Derek?" Chloe whispered.

The boy wrapped his small arms around Derek's neck and told him how much he missed him and how happy he was to see his uncle again.

"I missed you, too, kid." Derek said before he but the boy down. "Aaron, I want you to meet someone. Chloe, this is Aaron. My nephew."

"Hi," Aaron smiled.

A woman frantically rounded the corner. "Aaron! There you are." The woman was several inches taller than Chloe, short black hair, brown eyes, pretty face. "What do I keep telling you about running off when Mom isn't looking?"

"Don't do it?" Aaron's lower lip poked out just enough to make his mother's angry expression disappear.

Chloe stood there watching, not quite sure what to do.

The woman extended her hand. "Tori. You must be the fiance."

Chloe shook her hand.

"I'm his sister," Tori said, obviously reading Chloe's confused face.

"Oh! I...I didn't know there was a sister."

"Half-sister," Derek said. "She lives in Chicago, only comes down for the glitzy parties. Now, let's go. We're going to be late."

The doors to the ballroom was enough to tell you that this gathering was nothing near ordinary. The room was large with high ceilings, several dozen tables, a full band and dance floor, and what seemed to be everyone's favorite features: the buffet and bar. Aaron's eyes sparkled as soon as he saw the food and dragged Tori away.

"I never knew you had a sister." Chloe said quietly as Derek pulled out her chair.

"She's a lawyer at one of the top firms so she's always working a case. Those monthly trips I'd take to Chicago? It was to see them."

Chloe laughed. "Did you know there was a poll going around the office about that? Almost everyone said you had a secret family. I guess, in a way, they were right."

"Aaron's dad bailed when Tori was pregnant. She was in law school at the time so our dad had sent her money until she was able to get back on her feet. I go down there to check up on them."

"You care about them, don't you?"

Derek nodded. "They're family."

_**I'm sorry it's so short but I wanted to get something up just to show that I haven't given up on the story! I'm still writing. This chapter was mainly to give a little more background to Derek. I also wanted to say that even though this Darkest Powers fanfic, it's not Darkest Powers. Characters will be different from how they were originally written in the books. I am a little stuck on writing right now, so I'm sure when the next chapter will be up but there **_**will **_**be a next chapter. Thank you all for reading! Please review/favorite/share & check out my other stories! Xo, AB.**_

_**(I also apologize for any typos, this was written quickly with little time to correct things)**_


End file.
